


Lower Expectations

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Demon Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Prompt: Supernatural, Dean, "Wine coolers Sam? What the hell is wrong with you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lower Expectations

Sometimes Dean wondered what he had done wrong with his brother.

Should he have been harsher with him? Not indulged him as much when he could?

Their father had told him often enough that he coddled Sammy, perhaps he had been right.

Dean's face couldn't have looked more disappointed had his brother still fresh and warm demon blood in his glass.

"Wine coolers Sam? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The surprised puppy eyes No. 23: 'What did I do now!' shouldn't have thrown him back.

"What, Dean. I like them."

Dean tried to ignore the wine cooler in Sam's hand and the salat on the table.

It was strange enough that they were sitting in a real restaurant in their monkey suits.

They just they posed as a couple for the case, so he had to ignore it for the moment. But he wouldn't forget it.

At least with Sam's beverage of choice and the rabbit food and Dean eating the Steak and choosing beer it was clear for everybody who had which role in this pretend relationship.

It was the only positive thing to get him through the evening.


End file.
